


Pretty Smile

by Verbophobic



Series: Twins/Trine [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Feels galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: My hand slipped. Sideswipe has taken damages upon the battlefield and only Starscream is there to see him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sideswipe knew he was offlining, or he was hurt enough the be going into an emergency stasis shut down them likely lock. He was sure of it because the battle was gone. Nothing but light seemed to exist anymore and- and one of the most beautiful mecha he had ever seen was right over there. 

The seeker sat oddly and was reaching out to him. Dark face plaitings sporting a genuine smile like the seeker care for him and wanted him to take that outstretched servo. Sideswipe couldn’t help but smile back and lift his servo, reaching back to try and grab the blue servo. The lights sparkled around the once prince of Vos and Sideswipe knew how he had been able to rule the city with a population that adored him. 

All Starscream had to do- Sideswipe thought- was smile.

The light seemed to shift and a rainbow encompassed around the seeker and his spark seemed to swell. Primus, how he wished he could have told the seeker, even once, how beautiful he was.

Everything seemed to shatter though as the light grew to blinding before it shattered- his optic must have malfunctioned and caused the hallucination. As he shifted his helm to look up and around he saw Starscream. “St-ar-scr-eam-” He croaked out and he saw the thruster on the lifted pede ignite. He saw the sneer. “So m-uch mo-re beaut-i-ful wh-en you sm-ile.” He let his lips shift upward and knew that Starscream was shocked by his words.

“What did you say, cretin?” 

“Yo-u are th-e mo-st bea-ut-iful m-ech I ha-ve ev-er seen. Affffff-terrrrrr SSSssssssss-Sssssssuuunnnnnnnnnnnn-Nnnnnnnneyyyyyyyy” His vocals began to glitch. And a small panic set in. “Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwherrrrreee tttwiinnnn?”

Sunstreaker was across the battlefield, mostly oblivious to Sideswipe due to his battle with Bruticus. Everyone seemed oblivious to the graying twin. Everyone except Starscream that is. The seeker put his pede back on the ground to instead kneel. He felt… pity.

“Sideswipe, do you know what is happening to you?” Did the grounder realize half his frame was missing, his chassis was cracked open, part of his helm was crushed, and he was dying?

“Hap-ppppp-ening?” Sideswipes only working optic flicked around, no, he didn’t know. “Smmmmile fooor meeeeee? Preeettyyy when-nnnnn you sssmmilleee.”

Starscream smiled for Sideswipe and the grounder’s lips moved into a larger smile that caused the cracks to worsen and tear further before the blue optic shut down. “Damn you to the pits, Sideswipe. How dare you make me feel for you just as you offline.” Starscream snarled and reached under the grounder to lift him and take off. Damn the slagging hellion to the pits to burn!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped again. Oops.

Sideswipe whimpered and onlined his optics. Or rather his optic seeing as one did not work. “Su-nny? Di-id Brut-icus get meee a-gain?”

But no reply came and Sideswipe was just too weak to look around for his twin. “Starv-ing.” He tried again, hoping for fuel or a twin to magically appear. Neither showed up so Sideswipe groaned, obviously Ratchet thought he was well enough to be unattended, so he must have been.

Trying to sit up was a chore, and then he realized just why. Machines- crudely set up ones but ones in almost perfect condition- were practically tossed about everywhere and were connected to him. Every nook and cranny of this cave had some kind of machine set up, and a large majority of them were connected to him. Looking at himself he realized just why he hurt so much, just why he was so famished. 

His frame was… lacking. For lack of better wording.

Waist down he was just a large tangle of wires with the barest of struts to outline the places where support was needed for a frame. Like a sketch of Sunny’s where he tried to show how he felt. Everyone only saw his pretty face and that was it but under he was a tangle of wires, too terrified to ask for help unsorting the knots.Looking around more he noticed that he had one original arm- hand not included- and the other had been masterfully remade. But it looked nothing like his old one. It was very… sharp.

He lifted the clawed servo up and in it’s metal finish he saw a reflection of his face. Weld mark marred him and he hoped that they would fade or he could get a repaint that hid them. One optic was like his lower half with just tons of wires hanging out. It was like Ratchet lacked the parts to fix him and was rebuilding him from the bare wires- 

Ratchet wasn’t here though. Ratchet would never work on a bot in a cave let alone a bot in his condition. Tiredness hit him like bricks and he laid back down. He would deal with this slag later.

.~:*:~.

When he woke up again it was with two working optics and agony in his right side. He let out a whimper and the hurt slowed then numbed. He heard shuffling then a blue hand was on his face, forcing him to look at the cave wall to his left. He keened out and then the most beautiful voice spoke to him. Hushing and soothing him, “You aren’t supposed to be awake yet, I’m fixing you and it will hurt a lot. Rest more, get better.” The voice was like music to him, it made his optics tear up as he heard them, it moved him somehow someway like some of Sunstreaker’s paintings did even though he never understood it.

As an icy feeling pushed into his lines they spoke again and he knew the language vaguely. The clicks and chirrs were not widespread cybertronian, few grounders ever knew the lyrical song of seekers such as this mech spoke. He smiled and the pinky finger slid over his lips as they stretched. Then he was again out of it and the mech continued to fix him up with him securely sedated.

.~:*:~.

Sideswipe woke in a panic the next time he was released from sedation. He let out a terrified shriek and flailed some before a booming voice hit him and strong servo’s- multiple sets- grabbed at his flailing self. Ones held his wrists carefully to keep him from hitting anything but softly enough to not hurt or dent him. A set was on his waist as someone jumped up to sit on his legs from the knees up lest he tear the hanging wires that would be made into pedes for him. And then the last set grabbed his helm, forcing him to look up and see Starscream’s face upside down.

The seekers had him. He was more than a little terrified.

Until Starscream leaned down and his lips touched Sideswipe’s own then moved up to kiss his forehelm. Sideswipe stopped fighting, stopped trying to get the others off of him as Starscream leaned his own helm forward to touch with Sides’. “You are safe here, Sides. Don’t fight us- don’t fight me. I’ll be done soon, and then you can go. Let me finish saving you though.”

“Star,” Thundercracker’s voice was a low thum that set Sideswipe’s spark pounding before the ice hit his lines again. “You can’t keep him.”

“I know, he has to return to his twin but- but I feel-”

“I know you do, but he doesn’t.” Thundercracker kissed his mate’s helm, he didn’t understand how Starscream came to feel this way, one day they were fighting and Sideswipe ended crushed under a sonic blast meant for the ariels. He fell a long way before hitting the ground and not getting back up. Starscream went down to finish the hellion once and for all and then the next thing Thundercracker knew he found Starscream in this cave rebuilding the mech.

“What if he does? What if we don’t know it because of this war?” Thundercracker wrapped his arms around Starscream and held him. 

“What if he’s right, TC?” Skywarp asked, having shuffled up higher to look down at the scarred but healing face of the resting grounder. “He’s kind of cute when he’s not snarling and tearing at wings.”

“You should see him smile.” Starscream whispered. “He saw me and he smiled. He said- I was beautiful that I should smile for him. I- I did and then he offlined with the largest smile.”

.~:*:~.

_Sideswipe woke up one last time when he was finished. Who ever had rebuilt him took care when making him. It had taken them a long while but now he struggled to stand on his own in the empty cave. They had taken their things and left him to wake up alone and a bit disorientated. COms were on and he felt a ringing in his helm as the queue began to pop up with messages that he had missed._

_Out of all of the messages that called for his attention there was one from an unknown mech._

_You called me pretty; said my smile made me beautiful. It had been so long since someone said that about me besides my trine. To everyone else I’m a failure, something to beat to offlining and be laughed at. Your words meant something to me; even if they were crazed from near offlining. I fixed you and expect no repayment. I just wanted you to know that you are beautiful too when you smile._

_-S.S._

Sideswipe smiled at the small message and saved it. Whoever they were he thanked them, one orn he would see someone smile and know it was them.


End file.
